


Side Story Two: The Innocent Boy of Rose Drive

by leviiackermanns



Series: Dame Des Himmels & The Side Stories. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Internal Conflict, Mentions of Death, Self-Hatred, Violence, the violence isnt that descriptive though, this is also supposed to be mildly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy with the shining eyes and the white soul. Oh, how The Monsters destroyed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Story Two: The Innocent Boy of Rose Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a continuation of this: [Side Story One: The Cannibals of Rose Drive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4088155) I suggest you read that before this. It is also a part of my [Dame Des Himmels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4081345/chapters/9192172) story but these two can be read as stand alone fics as well.
> 
> I also understand that this is written strangely, I am on a sorry not sorry fence about this because its the way i wanted it to be, this story frustrated me to no end.
> 
> But enjoy!

I Am A Monster.

*

It seems that at any time, or any place, evil always lurks, like a lingering shadow, like that one smudged fingerprint on an otherwise clean window.

There were, however, places that innocence lurked, just under the surface, in the shadows, like a secret never whispered, never spoken, but a secret nonetheless.

In that beautiful town.

On that perfect street.

In the house that no one dared look at.

Innocence lurked.

Just under the surface.

*

I Am A Monster.

*

The Monsters craved to destroy, to shatter, and to blacken the innocence of The Boy. The Boy that knew too much yet so little about what he had done. What he had been forced to do.

The Boy’s eyes used to shine so bright with unspoken hopes and dreams. They _used_ to shine. They no longer do. Long dead is the boy who wished for a normal life. Long dead is The Boy with the shining eyes and the bright soul.

Yet, The Boy lives, he _yearns_ , he still hopes and dreams, though he knows that it’s useless. Years went by where The Boy wished for normality.

Yet he craves.

The Monsters won in the end.

Blackened his soul.

Stole his heart

Destroyed him.

Though, he fights, _he fights so hard_ against The Monsters. The Monsters that destroyed him. Rebellion, they called it, rebellion to what they believe, to what they know, to what’s in the cellar.

The Human.

*

I Am A Monster.

*

You know monsters don’t live at the end of the story, you know that the hero wins, he saves the princess from the foul beast and they live happily ever after.

( _There was just so much red._ )

The Boy didn’t have a princess.

( _Such a pretty colour._ )

The Boy was alone with the monsters.

( _He ripped._ )

One day he’ll be free.

( _He tore._ )

One day he will know what it felt like to live like the people that walked past his house, to work, to live, to laugh.

( _There was so much red._ )

( _So much blood._ )

Yet The Boy would never laugh, he’d never love, he’d never live.

( _This was it._ )

He had his freedom. The thing he yearned for the most. To be free of the monsters. To be free of a life he hated.

( _Or did he?_ )

He was free to dream, to hope, to wish.

( _Or was he?_ )

*

I Am A Monster.

*

Was he free? He never thought he would be free of The Monsters. The Boy was free of the real monsters, yes; they were gone, buried, and rotten.

But was he free of the monsters that leaked hate and doubt into his mind. Into his heart. Was he free of the monsters that told him he had to?

(Eat them)

He still fought, with every waking breath, the fought so hard.

_Eat it!_

He didn’t want to! No! This was not who he was. He was not a monster by their creation. He was him. The Innocent Boy. The Boy with the dreams. The Boy with the shining eyes and the white soul. He was that boy. He could still be that boy.

_Eat it!_

He really didn’t want to. He screamed. He tore. He was vicious. Long dead was the boy with the shining eyes.

_Eat it!_

He wouldn’t! He couldn’t! He did! He ate him! The man that did so little. The man did so little. Yet he broke The Boy. Those shattered pieces that he put back together shattered once again. The Boy knew that there was no going back.

The shining eyes were now dull and lifeless.

(Dead.)

They destroyed him.

It wasn’t his fault.

(It was)

Why couldn’t he finally be free? Free of the monsters of the mind and of the past. Free of the life they created for him. The life they forced him to live. Why did he have to be born to monsters with monstrous desires? They made him hungry. They turned that pure boy into the monster he never wanted to be.

He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t ask for the hunger.

(He was always so hungry.)

*

I Am A Monster.

_Hate me._

**_Destroy Me._ **

*

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think? Leave comments and kudos and such, Also if you have an idea as to who you think the boy/family (monsters) is/are then shoot me an ask at [My Tumblr!](leviiackermans.tumblr.com)


End file.
